xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9
Chapter 9 is a ninth chapter of XxxHOLiC. Summary Plot Yuuko tells Syaoran that she has been waiting for him and Sakura. Watanuki is confused wondering why people are "falling out of the sky," but neither Yuuko nor Syaoran pay attention to him. Yuuko tells Syaoran that Sakura has lost important things and that if she doesn't get them back soon, she will die. Yuuko also tells him that the things which Sakura lost have now dissapeared into different worlds/dimensions. Yuuko then tells Watanuki that he must go into the treasure room and get something for her. She tells him that Maru and Moro will tell him what it is and will lead him there. Maru and Moro then pull Watanuki through the house when suddenly, Yuuko starts speaking to Watanuki through Maru and Moro. She explains to him that Syaoran and Sakura are from a different world and have travelled to this world to ask for her help. When Watanuki reaches the treasure room, Yuuko tells him what he must retrieve: two small, rabbit-like animals. One is white and one is black. Yuuko tells him that she created the two creatures along with a wizard that she was travelling with at the time whose name was Clow Reed. Yuuko and Clow had met the original Mokona, who could travel between different worlds, and created the two creatures. Yuuko then tells Watanuki to bring the creatures to her but not to let Maru or Moro touch them because Maru and Moro have no souls. Watanuki brings the two creatures out of their glass cases and the two immediately wake up and start insulting Watanuki saying that he is ugly but Watanuki carries on with his task and brings them to Yuuko. When Watanuki arrives at the yard again with the two creatures, there are two other people standing beside Syaoran and Sakura. One has blond hair, is tall and thin with a long coat whose name is Fai and the other is a tall, burly man with black hair whose name is Kurogane (both become protagonists of TRC). Yuuko then asks Watanuki to give her the white Mokona and tells Watanuki that the black one is for them to keep. Yuuko explains to Syaoran that Mokona will help them travel to different worlds. Yuuko also explains that the price that Syaoran must pay is his relationship with Sakura since that is what he treasures the most. She asks him if he still wants Yuuko's help and Syaoran agrees. The white Mokona then opens his mouth and sucks in Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura. Afterwards, Watanuki asks Yuuko if she took all of Sakura's memories of Syaoran and Yuuko confesses that she did. She also says that she should have taken all of Syaoran's memories of Sakura but that she is too soft-hearted to do so. Yuuko then smiles and demands for snacks and beer and Mokona (Larg) says that he also wants beer. Characters *Yuuko Ichihara *Kimihiro Watanuki *Sakura Li *Syaoran Li *Maru and Moro *Mokona Modoki (Larg and Soel) *Fai D. Flowright *Kurogane Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Content Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Volume 2